Vacances Mouvementées
by Andy56
Summary: Parker et Jarod sont sur un bateau, que se passe-t-il ensuite???


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker@hotmail.com) Série : Le Caméléon Genre : Action Disclamers : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent etc. Résumé : Parker et Jarod sont sur un bateau, que se passe-t-il après ?  
  
Le Caméléon : Vacances Mouvementées  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove : Broots et Sydney étaient dans le laboratoire, Mlle Parker entra et fait assez rare : elle souriait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent étonnés et Sydney la questionna. Sydney : Mlle Parker, que nous vaut le droit de voir ce sourire ? Parker : Eh bien nous sommes vendredi et j'ai décidé de passer un week-end pour reposer un peu mon ulcère et me remettre de mon séjour sur Carthis. Broots : Ah oui, et on peut savoir où vous allez ? Parker : Mais bien sûr mon petit Broots, je vais faire une croisière de trois jours sur les côtes californiennes. Sydney : C'est un bon programme, profitez-en bien Mlle Parker. Parker : Mais j'y compte bien docteur Spock, je vous rapporterai un petit souvenir à tous les deux. Bon, sur ce je vous quitte, je dois faire mes valises car mon vol est dans une heure. Passer un bon week-end. Sydney : Merci, vous aussi. Mlle Parker leur esquissa un sourire et s'en alla à sa voiture.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seattle, Hôtel Blue Night : Jarod était devant son ordinateur portable, à côté se trouvaient éparpillés sur la table des articles de journaux relatant des explosions et des prises d'otages dans différents lieux des Etats-Unis. Jarod se faisait passer pour un agent spécialisé dans les prises d'otages, il avait déjà réussi à faire la relation entre une prise d'otages dans un théâtre, une salle de réception et un opéra. Ce sont trois modes opératoires identiques : les preneurs d'otages sont très bien organisés, ils demandent une rançon et si celle-ci tarde ils exécutent des otages toutes les trente minutes. Dans les trois cas ce sont des professionnels qui arrivent à s'enfuir. Jarod prit un DSA, lui et Sydney étaient assis sur les marches du labo, Jarod demanda à Sydney si les crimes parfaits existaient. Celui-ci répondit que certaines personnes en étaient persuadées mais que lui pensait que n'importe quelle personne a une faille. Que l'on fait toujours des erreurs, même lui et même Jarod. On surveille tout ce qu'on fait et puis on laisse un point de côté, on l'oublie et on se fait attraper à cause de cela. Retour à la réalité, Jarod souriait : quel est votre faille à vous alors ? Soudain le téléphone sonna, c'était l'agent Lewis, son nouveau collègue. Lewis : Salut Jarod. Jarod : Lewis, du nouveau sur nos types ? Lewis : Oui, on vient d'être prévenu qu'à San Francisco, la police vient de faire une descente dans un immeuble où il y avait des squatters, d'après eux la piaule a servi de Q.G au groupe pour préparer les attaques. Jarod : Ils en sont sûrs ? Lewis : Ah oui, ils ont dû partir rapidement car ils y ont laissé des articles relatant leurs exploits, des plans, les fringues qu'ils ont utilisées. Enfin bref, je passe te chercher dans quinze minutes, c'est bon ? Jarod : Oui, parfait, je t'attends en bas. Lewis : OK, à tout de suite.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Aéroport de Blue Cove, Delaware : Une superbe porche se gara, Mlle Parker en sortit, une valise à la main. Elle se dirigea vers le guichet, prit son billet et prit place dans l'avion. À côté d'elle se trouvait un homme bien enrobé, la cinquantaine, il transpirait et n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager. Parker : Non mais vous n'avez pas fini de me reluquer ? L'homme ravala sa salive et observa la piste à travers le hublot. Parker : Et votre femme, elle dirait quoi si elle vous voyait ? Homme : Excusez-moi. C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion, je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Elle le regarda par en bas, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le jet privé du Centre. Et se ravisa, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que le Centre la retrouve. Elle soupira et ce remit à lire le journal, c'était toujours plus passionnant que de discuter avec ce Broots façon sumo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
San Francisco, Immeuble Georgetown : Jarod entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres car cet endroit n'était pas sans lui rappeler la façon dont il laissait ses repaires, assez en désordre, laissant quelques objets sans importance. Mais ici, peut-être ne trouverait-il pas les mêmes indices qu'il abandonnait à Mlle Parker, peut- être que ces types avaient emporté tout ce qui pourrait l'intéresser. Sur le lit gisaient des habits, sur la table des plans et divers papiers traînaient. Malloï : Bonjour, agent Malloï de San Francisco. Jarod : Agent Willows, Seattle. Malloï : Nos hommes ont trouvé la pièce comme cela, c'est un de nos agents qui a reconnu les endroits sur les plans et qui a pensé aux « séquestreurs » grâce aux articles. Jarod : Les « séquestreurs » ? Malloï : Oui, c'est le surnom que la presse a donné à ses types, je reconnais que ce n'est pas très original, mais bon, c'est plus pratique. Jarod : Si on veut, je vais regarder tout ça, peut-être que l'on pourrait prévoir leur prochain coup.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Los Angeles, embarcadère : Parker entra dans sa cabine, elle était grande et assez luxueuse. Elle posa sa valise et son manteau sur le lit puis alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans le jacuzzi et alla au téléphone pour demander à ce qu'on lui apporte du whisky. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'être loin du Centre, de se détendre, un verre de whisky à la main qu'elle fit tomber sa tête en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ces énormes bulles la massaient, elle éprouvait un réel plaisir. Une heure après, elle se coucha, un livre à la main, mais vérifia tout de même ses messages : il n'y avait rien. Donc Lyle et Raines de se demandaient toujours pas où elle était, tant mieux.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
San Francisco, Hôtel Newton : Des cartons partout : c'est la chambre de Jarod. Il étudiait tous les plans mais évidemment ils n'avaient pas laissé une carte indiquant le lieu où ils se rendaient ! Soudain, en voyant l'annuaire, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : peut-être qu'une de ces pages serait cornée quelque chose serait écrit dessus. Il tenta sa chance et commença ses recherches. Vers quatre heures du matin il trouva un indice, une page était légèrement gondolée mais surtout ils avaient écrit quelque chose sur une feuille fine car il voyait de légers renfoncements dans le papier. Il prit un crayon gris et coloria, et il vit apparaître : « quai douze, 20 h 30 » A l'aide de son ordinateur il fit des recherches sur les ports environnants et n'en retint qu'un seul : un bateau de croisière devait partir ce jour-là à 20 h 30.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Paquebot The Rubens : Il était 10h, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Parker se dirigea vers le pont supérieur. Il y avait déjà du monde en train de bronzer, mais elle trouva tout de même un transat. Elle portait un maillot deux-pièces triangles, de couleur prune. Elle étendit ses longues jambes et essuya quelques regards masculins rêveurs au passage. Elle ne pu retenir un léger sourire, mit ses lunettes de soleil et s'allongea.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
San Francisco, Commissariat : Jarod : Les gars ! Arrêtez tout ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé leur prochain coup. Jarod leur expliqua sa découverte, tous étaient d'accord sur le même point : à la prochaine escale du paquebot (à 14 h) ils devaient embarquer incognitos. Il fallait les prendre en flagrant délit.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Paquebot The Rubens : Mlle Parker était assise seule à une table, un homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il était grand et son tee-shirt laissait apparaître un corps assez musclé. Le visage bronzé, les yeux clairs et les cheveux châtains courts, Mlle Parker devait bien avouer qu'il était très attirant. Homme : Je vous observe depuis quelques minutes et je dois dire que cela me fait très mal au c?ur de vous voir seule. Vous n'êtes pas accompagnée ? Parker : J'apprécie la solitude. Homme : Moi aussi, parfois, mais de belles journées comme celles-la il faut les partager. Je m'appelle Jack Walberg. Parker : Je suis très égoïste : j'aime savourer mon plaisir seule. Homme : Cet après-midi, à 14h, il y a une escale sur une petite île, est-ce que cela vous dirait de venir vous promener avec moi ? Parker : C'est très aimable à vous mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je préfère rester seule. Je vous remercie. Tout en lui répondant, elle s'était levée, lui avait sourit et s'éloignait doucement pour aller de nouveau vers le pont supérieur. Elle resta à contempler l'océan puis aperçut l'île où ils allaient faire escale. Le paquebot ne restait qu'une demi-heure. Elle observait les gens qui montaient et descendaient du bateau. Elle vu Jack avec deux amis à lui. Puis une voiture noire arriva, quatre hommes en sortirent et elle ne réussit pas à en croire ses yeux : Jarod, tee-shirt blanc, jean et baskets se dirigeait vers le navire. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bord. C'est mon jour de chance, pensa-t-elle, je n'imaginais pas que cela pourrait m'arriver. Parker était retournée à sa cabine et avait récupéré son arme : vacances ou non elle ne la quittait pas ! Elle réfléchit un moment, il valait mieux l'intercepter juste avant la prochaine escale, si elle le faisait avant ou s'il la voyait il aurait le temps de préparer son « évaporation ».  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
En arrivant dans sa cabine, Jarod téléphona à Malloï pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts. Dans son sac il y avait son arme et tout le matériel dont il avant besoin pour surveiller le bateau et trouver les « séquestreurs ». Après son coup de fil, il rejoignit Lewis et ils se mirent d'accord pour aller repérer les lieux. Il était 16h30, le soleil tapait fort sur le pont supérieur, il observait discrètement tout le monde et écoutait certaines conversations mais il n'y avait rien de suspect pour le moment. Une hôtesse l'arrêta et l'informa de la soirée qui se déroulerait le soir même à 21h dans la salle de réception : cocktails, musique.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Cela faisait déjà une heure que Parker tournait en rond dans sa cabine comme un lion en cage. Mais si elle sortait, elle risquait de se faire repérer par Jarod. Et puis tant pis, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de passer au moins une après-midi d vacances ? Elle le surveillera et il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bar en jetant des coups d'?il partout autour d'elle. Elle s'installa au bar et demanda un whisky pur malt avec de la glace. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante alors elle savoura doucement la fraîcheur de son verre. L'arrivée de Jarod l'empêcha de le terminer, il était de l'autre coté de la pièce. Parker eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une colonne de marbre, elle le vit s'installer à une table et commander une bière. Elle l'observa un instant puis retourna à sa chambre, mais ce bref moment avait été suffisant pour voir qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire d'une oreillette. La question était donc : a qui ?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Il était maintenant 19h, Mlle Parker décida de se rendre à la réception, Jarod ou pas Jarod. A force de lui glisser entre les doigts à chaque fois, elle finissait par se dire qu'elle ne l'attraperait jamais. Elle secoua la tête, mon contrat est de ramener Jarod et de partir et je fais toujours ce que je dis. De plus, peut-être n'était-il pas sur ce paquebot par pur hasard ? Peut-être avait-il découvert qu'elle s'y trouvait et qu'il venait simplement pour le plaisir de la narguer une fois de plus ? 20h55, elle était fin prête. Longue robe noire nouée derrière le cou, échancrée dans le dos jusqu'au bas des reins et fendue sur le coté. Celle- ci découvrant très largement sa longue jambe droite, il n'y avait pas de doute : elle avait fait une folie. Mais elle était la seule à s'offrir des cadeaux alors elle pouvait bien se le permettre. Quand elle entra dans la salle, plusieurs hommes la remarquèrent, mais un seul l'intéressait, il était dans le fond de la salle avec un homme en smoking noir comme lui. Il l'observait lui aussi, il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait en tenue de soirée. Il trouvait que cette robe lui allait à ravir et qu'elle était rayonnante. Parker s'assit à une table à peine à dix mètres d'eux, il vint alors s'asseoir à ses cotés. Jarod : Tu es superbe dans cette robe. Il la complimenta avec son petit sourire favori. Parker : Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Jarod : Tu as réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici ? Parker : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, j'ai embarqué hier pour me détendre, pas pour que tu viennes réveiller mon ulcère. Mais tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de prendre un malin plaisir à me gâcher la vie ? Elle lâcha cette remarque avec le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle pu avoir. Jarod : Je te jure que je ne savais pas que tu serais présente. Parker : À d'autres Jarod, tu ne peux pas me laisser loin de la maison des horreurs et de tous ses secrets plus d'une seconde, tu prends un malin plaisir à me torturer. Jarod : Tu dis n'importe quoi. Elle lui envoie un sourire l'air de dire « c'est ça, prends-moi pour la dernière des idiotes. ». Jarod : Alors si tu veux bien je vais t'expliquer la raison de ma présence sur ce magnifique paquebot. Et il lui raconta en détails toutes ses découvertes, les articles, l'adresse. Parker : Je veux bien te croire, mais quand crois-tu qu'ils passeront à l'action ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, une dizaine d'hommes armés et cagoulés firent irruption dans la salle puis l'un d'eux pris la parole. Homme : Comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci est une prise d'otage et nous voulons que vous coopériez. Si vous faites ce que l'on vous dit, il ni aura aucun problème. Mais toute personne enfreignant les règles sera exécutée sur le champ. J'espère avoir été clair. Bien, maintenant mes hommes vont mettre à votre disposition des sacs dans lesquels vous devrez mettre vos portables et vos portefeuilles.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jarod et Parker n'avaient pas bougé, ils regardaient cet homme qui semblait être le commanditaire de la prise d'otage. Il portait une combinaison noire et une cagoule recouvrait son visage, il tenait dans ses mais une mitraillette. Les gens s'étaient mis à crier à leur arrivée et certains étaient maintenant allongés sur le sol, quelques femmes s'étaient réfugiées dans les bras de leur mari. Quatre ou cinq hommes cagoulés se promenaient dans la salle, présentant des sacs à chaque personne. Jarod s'inquiéta, il sentait cet objet contre son flanc gauche, lourd et puissant, froid mais parfois si rassurant. Devait-il donner son arme à ces hommes ? Un doute monta en lui mais quand un sac lui fut présenté, il n'y mit finalement que son arme et son portefeuille. Puis il eut une appréhension : qu'allait faire Parker ? Il la fixa et croisa les doigts pour qu'elle obtempère et qu'elle ne tente rien. Parker avait senti son regard, elle mit les mêmes objets dans le sac puis lui jeta un regard noir, l'air de dire « je ne suis pas suicidaire ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quelques minutes après, le talkie-walkie du chef de la bande se mit à résonner. Jarod tenta alors d'écouter la conversation car le bar ne se trouvait qu'à 3 ou 4 mètres de lui. Voix : C'est Peter, je viens de vérifier les cabines du premier étage, il n'y avait qu'un couple mais John te l'amène. Chef : OK, fais gaffe, n'oublie personne ou on risque d'avoir des problèmes. Prend Jake et Mickael avec toi et surveillez les autres étages. Voix : C'est bon, t'en fais pas notre plan marche à la perfection car les flics nagent complètement. Je suis sûr que ton frère sera bientôt à tes cotés. Chef : J'espère bien, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour abandonner maintenant. Retourne à ton poste et tu me contact qu'en cas de problème. Voix : Entendu, bonne chance pour les négociations. L'homme se retourna et fixa Jarod. Chef : Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? T'arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux. Comme à son habitude Jarod lui montra son joli petit sourire. Mais il s'effaça quand, au fond de la salle, des cris se firent entendre. C'était ce John, qui revenait avait le couple. Il poussa les deux personnes parterre et fit signe au chef qu'il retournait à son poste.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Parker observait tout autour d'elle, elle essayait d'assimiler le plus d'informations possibles sur les preneurs d'otage. Mais son regard s'arrêta brusquement sur la main d'un homme : cette mais gauche ne portait pas de pouce. Mais qu'est-ce que Lyle pouvait bien faire ici ? Pourquoi prenait-il ce paquebot en otage ? Mais surtout, savait-il qu'elle se trouvait elle aussi ici ? Pourvu qu'il ne l'ai pas vu ou elle pourrait avoir des problèmes. Elle n'était pas sensée se trouver sur un paquebot, en vacances et encore moins avec le Caméléon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jarod : Si je comprends bien, vous avez pris ce paquebot en otage pour procéder à un échange ? Chef : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? Jarod : Et bien, si je vous aide à obtenir ce que vous voulez, tout le monde sera content : vous aurez cet échange et les otages pourront partir d'ici plus rapidement, sains et saufs. Chef : Ah oui ? Et tu es qui toi pour dire ça ?  
  
Il lui pointa son arme sur le visage, Jarod voulais montrer un geste pour qu'eux aussi fassent des efforts. Il souleva le pan gauche de sa veste avec sa main, mais quand l'homme aperçut son 9mm, il lui assena un violent coup de cross. Parker ne bougea pas mais elle eut envie de sauter sur l'homme, elle ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi, c'était une sorte de réflexe. Parker : Non, mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Il voulait coopérer, pas se faire tuer. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la gorge. Chef : Toi tu ferais mieux de fermer ta belle gueule si tu veux qu'elle le reste longtemps, compris ? Cette phrase avait été de trop, Parker avait perdu son sang froid. En un coup de pied elle le désarma et lui pointa son Smith & Wesson sur le front. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Elle le tenait à son tour par la gorge, elle serrait juste assez pour qu'il puisse dire à ses hommes de ne rien tenter. Parker le conduisit jusqu'au couloir puis l'assomma à son tour lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue des autres hommes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Elle se dirigea vers sa cabine pour récupérer le deuxième portable qu'elle cachait toujours dans sa valise. Elle avançait avec méfiance dans le long couloir parcouru de portes, si elle se faisait remarquer, elle avait beaucoup de risques de servir de nourriture aux requins. Elle entendit des pas sur sa droite puis un homme apparut, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Il lui rendit son coup, avec 3 fois plus de force, dans l'estomac. Alors elle l'acheva d'un coup de genou dans le vendre et d'un coup de coude sur le dos. Quand elle arriva dans sa cabine, elle réussit à joindre Sydney. Parker : Sydney, j'ai un gros problème, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Sydney : Que se passe-t-il Mlle Parker ? Vous êtes blessée ? Parker : Non, je vais bien. Jarod est sur le bateau avec moi, il suivait une enquête car il se faisait passer pour un flic. Son affaire l'a mené ici, on s'est vu à la soirée mais il y a eu une prise d'otage. Sydney : Quoi ? Jarod est là aussi ? Il n'a rien ? Parker : Autre chose Sydney, je ne sais pourquoi mais Lyle est ici aussi. Sydney : Je vais demander à Broots de chercher, rappelez-nous vite. Parker raccrocha puis récupéra la deuxième arme qu'elle avait avec elle, il fallait qu'elle sorte Jarod de ce mauvais pas. Mais pourquoi ? Pour le ramener au Centre ? Non. : parce que lui, il l'aurait aidée. Sans rien lui demander en échange, comme à chaque fois. Elle lui devait bien ça, mais comment s'y prendre ? La voix d'un homme la sortit de ses pensées. Chef : Mlle Rebecca Jameson ? Nous savons que vous êtes là-dedans. Parker reconnut le pseudonyme qu'elle avait pris pour que le Centre ne la retrouve pas. Chef : Nous vous avons retrouvée grâce aux caméras et à la liste des passagers.Alors ouvrez-nous ou je fais un trou dans la cervelle de votre copain !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et pointa ses deux armes en avant. Ils étaient 3, le chef tenait Jarod, les deux autres pointaient eux aussi leur arme sur elle. Elle regarda Jarod dans les yeux et compris. Elle tira sur l'homme à gauche pendant que Jarod s'occupait du chef. Soudain une détonation retendit, suivie d'une seconde. Celui qui était blessé avait tiré sur Parker mais la balle avait d'abord transpercé son complice, pour finalement se loger dans le bras gauche de la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci avait riposté, résultat Parker avait mis K.O. deux hommes en 1minute ! Jarod se précipita sur elle, l'aida à se lever et déchira sa chemise pour lui faire un bandage. Mais ils durent se cacher sous des escaliers car d'autres hommes arrivèrent, attirés par les deux coups de feu. Jarod banda le bras de Parker et attendirent sans faire de bruits. Quelques minutes après, un nombre faramineux de policiers envahit le paquebot. Ils avaient été mis au courant grâce à l'oreillette de Jarod et avaient eu une confirmation par un certain psychologue Mr Sydney Green.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Parker était en train de se faire soigner à l'arrière d'une ambulance quand Sydney et Broots arrivèrent. Boots : Mlle Parker, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Parker : Oui Broots, à part deux choses : Lyle a réussi à échapper aux flics et Jarod s'est sauvé au moment de descendre. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper car ils m'ont forcé à me soigner. Sydney n'osa, pour une fois, pas glisser son sourire énigmatique car il avait vu qu'elle était plus qu'excédée. Parker : Au fait, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Lyle était sur ce bateau ? Broots : Euh. J'ai fait quelques recherches dans les dossiers du Centre pour trouver une connaissance de Ly. Parker : Broots, les gros titres, pas l'article complet ! Broots : Oui.Pardon. Et bien il semblerait qu'il avait une dette en vers le commanditaire de la prise d'otage. C'était un puissant dealer et Lyle avait tenté de le doubler. Il avait fait mettre son frère en prison, alors Lyle essayait de l'aider à le faire sortir en échange de la vie sauve.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maison de Mlle Parker : Parker poussa la porte, posa sa valise devant le table du salon puis son manteau sur le canapé. Elle alla se passer le l'eau sur le visage, et se servit un verre de whisky. Le tout difficilement étant donné que son bras gauche était en écharpe. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et comme elle s'y attendait, le téléphone retentit. Parker : Tu es content, tu t'es encore envolé. Jarod : Je vois que tu t'es vite remise de ta blessure. Parker : Ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Jarod : Je t'appelais pour te remercier. Parker : Me narguer serait plus approprié. Jarod : Je disais donc, merci de m'avoir aidé à me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Parker : Mais de rien Jarod. Mais ne t'imagine pas que cela se passera à chaque fois. Je voulais juste suivre les ordres du Centre et te ramener vivant, non avec la cervelle trouée. Jarod : J'en suis sûr. Parker : . Jarod : Dommage que ces hommes aient débarqué. Parker bu une gorgée puis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du sofa. Parker : Que veux-tu dire par là ? Jarod : On aurait pu passer une bonne soirée tous les deux, elle commençait bien en tout cas. Parker : Tu ne devrais pas prendre tes désirs pour des réalités ou tu pourrais tomber de haut. Jarod : Pourtant, quand tu es entrée dans cette salle, tu n'as pas tenté de faire quoi que ce soit pour me capturer. Parker : Avec tout le monde qui était présent ? Jarod : Ne fais pas l'idiote, ça ne te va pas Parker, tu aurais pu inventer un mensonge pour que la sécurité me fasse sortir. Parker : Tu regardes trop la télévision, Jarod. Jusque là, Jarod était allongé sur son lit, il s'assit pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Jarod : Mais à la télé, toutes les histoires ne se terminent pas en happy end. Il raccrocha sur cette remarque, espérant que sa phrase ferait réfléchir Parker. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour essayer de déchiffrer le message qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre. Elle se leva pour aller se coucher. Il lui fallait être en forme car ses journées au Centre devenaient de plus en plus tendues depuis que Raines était le nouveau directeur. Et aussi car Lyle devenait de plus en plus compétitif concernant la capture de Jarod.  
  
Fin  
  
La suite dans : Une vie au prix de l'économie ! 


End file.
